


Do It For The Discount

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Suga is about tired of hearing how cute Nishinoya's smile is, so he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Do It For The Discount

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the drafts ever since @giupear on Twitter posted her super cute AsaNoya art in August and I figured what better day to finish and post than Nishinoya's birthday?? 
> 
> Thank you so much for allowing me to write a fic for your art!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and the art that inspired it can be found here: https://twitter.com/giupear/status/1295498086379401217

Honestly, the only thing worse than being the one pining for someone is being the one who has to listen to them pining. Suga knows that for certain because he's had to listen to Asahi pine over Nishinoya since second year. 

When they went through the rough patch after Date Tech- when they stopped talking for those few weeks- Asahi had been at his worst.

_ "He hates me now,"  _ the ace had moaned mournfully. Suga was never sure if Asahi was more upset about losing Nishinoya or losing the match, and as much as he wanted to assure Asahi that Noya wouldn't  _ ever _ hate him, he couldn't just shove his nose into their relationship. Besides, Asahi wouldn't believe him even if he told him how much Noya liked him. 

But then their third year began. It was a rough start, but with the help of their new first years and Coach Ukai, they're on the right track. Asahi got his confidence back, and Noya couldn't be more proud of his ace. Everything is looking up- except Asahi's long standing crush.

Nishinoya gets Asahi's cheeks flaming almost on a daily basis- sometimes just by smiling- and then Suga has to listen to Asahi ramble on about Noya's "cute little dimples" or his smile that "makes your heart flutter" or the way Noya’s tongue peeks out from between his lips when he’s getting ready to dig a ball up for Asahi and it's really getting old. He's ready to tell Noya about Asahi's crush just because he  _ knows _ the libero will jump Asahi's bones, but he refrains- he's a good friend.

And  _ because _ he's such a good friend, he really owes it to Asahi to help him get together with Nishinoya before they graduate. 

His chance comes when Asahi mentions the new cafe across town. It's no secret that Asahi loves sweets, so he's expecting it when Asahi invites him and Daichi to go with him on Sunday. Suga agrees, of course, because Asahi always comes with him to the bookstore when he wants to go, so it's only right to return the favor. Definitely not because he has a weak spot for parfaits or anything. 

But then, Asahi mentions the promotion the cafe is doing for the first week.

"It'll probably be packed with couples though," Asahi huffs a laugh, tugging his knee support into place. 

"Most cafes are," Suga laughs. "It won't be the first time the three of us have stuck out."

"I know," Asahi smiles as he pushes to his feet. "They're having a promotional event to celebrate their grand opening this week though. It's half price for couples."

_ "I got it!" _ Nishinoya yells on the court, and the idea hits Suga like a lightning bolt. He pushes to his feet and calmly trails after Asahi, trying not to look as giddy and eager as he feels. 

"Why don't you take a date on Sunday?" He suggests, watching Nishinoya out of the corner of his eye. "Then you'd get the half price deal."

"Ah," Asahi rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I dunno about that… I'd feel bad asking someone to go out with me just because I want half priced sweets… besides," he lowers his voice, cheeks pinking, "you know there's only one person I wanna go out with. It's not right to halfheartedly date someone else when my feelings already belong to someone…"

"Then why not a fake date?" Suga raises his voice and he swears he can see Nishinoya perk up at his words. "You and a friend could go and pretend to be dating, just for the day."

Asahi frowns, considering. "I could, I guess? But who would be willing to pretend to date me?"

"Why not Nishinoya?" Now he  _ knows  _ the libero is watching them. Asahi's eyes widen.

"Oh no, no no-" he waves both hands in front of him, "I don't think Noya would agree- I wouldn't wanna trouble him, I-"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Nishinoya is suddenly right beside them and Asahi jolts, his soul nearly leaving his body. “I would absolutely do that for you, Asahi-san!!”

“Wh-wh-wha-?!” Asahi can’t seem to form a full, coherent sentence, but Noya doesn’t need one. He clasps both of Asahi’s hands in his own and smiles.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you need a fake boyfriend for this weekend, right??” He jams his thumb into his own chest. “Then I’ll do it!! I’ll be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had!!”

Asahi’s face is scarlet, eyes wide as his mouth opens and closes like a fish, and the only thing he can say at this point is “Okay.”

“And that’s that,” Suga murmurs, dusting the imaginary dirt off his hands as he walks away from the duo.

\---

Asahi and Nishinoya arrive at practice together on Monday morning. 

They’re holding hands.

Suga feels a sense of pride welling in his chest as he watches them, Asahi’s shy smile and rosy cheeks, Noya’s megawatt grin and matching cheeks. Noya sees Suga first and waves excitedly. 

“Suga-saaaan!!” He raises their clasped hands, much to Asahi’s embarrassment, and bounces excitedly. “We started dating for real!!”

“Ahhh, congratulations~!” Suga cheers, raising his hands for high fives. Noya slaps his left hand excitedly, letting go of Asahi’s hand to pass by Suga and start up the stairs to the clubrooms. Asahi high fives Suga, but his hand lingers, much like his gaze. 

“You knew this would happen.” It’s not a question. “You set this up.” Suga’s grin widens.

“Mmm, who knows?”


End file.
